<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284673">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross'>Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised you wouldn't interrupt Link when he's working but you can't resist that tongue. It's all going well until Rhett comes back early and catches you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link Neal/Reader, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Reader, Rhett McLaughlin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/gifts">secondhand_watermelon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Melon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You know you shouldn’t have come here - Link told you he had work to do and you promised you wouldn’t distract him, but you knew he was completely incapable of saying no to you. As soon as you said his name from the threshold of his office door, you could sense his lust. See it in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, you know you should feel guilty for distracting him, but when he starts putting that tongue to work, it’s difficult to care about anything else. Whatever he was working on was forgotten the moment he swept it from his desk and lifted you effortlessly onto it. You reach for one muscular shoulder at the memory and are rewarded with a deep moan of pleasure that vibrates right to your core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean back against the wall, sighing out a held breath. You use one hand to prop yourself up while the other moves to your right breast, finding your nipple through your bra and stroking it to hardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link lets out a surprised grunt when you wrap a leg around his neck and force his tongue deeper into your folds. He can’t help but comply with your will, finding your opening with his experienced tongue and plunging inside. Arousal sparks through your whole body and you drop your head back against the wall with a half grunt, half laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With little thought for his knees on the hard floor, you press your feet into his shoulders, arching your back as he moves his hands to your hips. His tongue moves inside you, twisting and bending in a way only Link seems capable of. His movements are practiced and familiar, but you never tire of it. You love the way you fit together so perfectly - his nose teasing achingly at your clit while he fucks you with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems determined to lick you clean, inside and out, as he shifts his attention to your clit. Your hand moves of its own accord, grabbing a handful of his hair. You stare at the top of his head, moving and turning between your legs, loving the way his salt and pepper hair bounces, becoming gradually messier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing how close you’re getting already, he envelopes your cunt with his lips and continues his tongue’s assault on your clit with added fervor. You can’t help your tightening grip in his hair as you push your hips forward. Once more, he sends a moan of pleasure vibrating through your body and you can’t hold back the squeal that escapes your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on here?” Rhett’s voice comes from the doorway of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link pulls away, his mouth glistening and messy, and you both freeze. Rhett doesn’t speak, instead crossing his arms and waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhett,” Link manages eventually. “I wasn’t… I was just taking a break.” He gets up off his knees and sits own in his office chair, the bulge in his pants still obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re no longer on the verge of coming, but you’re still desperately turned on. You recognize the dark look in Rhett’s eyes and you know the turn proceedings are likely to take when you and Link are in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me you were coming here to work,” Rhett says to Link, his voice level. “And you,” he says, turning to look at you. “You know how easily distracted he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You close your legs, finally feeling self-conscious. “Sorry,” you and Link say in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you both?” Rhett says, approaching the desk where you’re currently perched. The quirk of his lips tells you he knows exactly what he’s going to do, and it starts your heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett turns to Link first and takes his chin in his hand. “Back on your knees, where you belong,” he growls, and Link scrambles to comply. He is soon crouched at Rhet’s feet, looking up expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image before you sends another wave of arousal through your abdomen. You could easily finish yourself off watching Link suck Rhett’s dick, but you have a feeling Rhett has something more creative in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open my pants,” he instructs Link, and looks at you with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link glances quickly between the two of you, before reaching for Rhett’s belt. “I would be back to work by now if you hadn’t interrupted,” Link muttered petulantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and take my dick out,” Rhett says firmly, but with that same smirk. You can’t look away as Link reaches into Rhett’s underwear and pulls out his cock. You involuntarily lick your lips at the sight of the shining head of his half-hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett places his hand on Link’s head and says, “Open up,” in an already gravelly voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link quickly obeys and Rhett eases forward, feeding his cock into Link’s mouth. You reach between your legs instinctively, rubbing your fingers over the hard nub of your clit, still slick from Link’s saliva. Rhett spots you and gives a quick but firm shake of his head. You remove your fingers reluctantly, leaving you unsatisfied and exposed to the cool air of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, you bite your lip, looking between the two men in front of you. Rhett’s hand is firm on Link’s head as he grins down at him. Link looks up, his mouth stuffed full of cock, and catches Rhett’s gaze. It’s quick but intimate, and you feel honored to be allowed to witness it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rhett is suitably hard, he pushes Link away. “That’s enough,” he says, and Link falls dramatically back onto his ass, his task completed. “Now you,” he says, turning to face your exposed form. “You promised you wouldn’t distract Link when he was working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill runs through you imagining Rhett throwing you over his knee and tanning your hide as punishment. “Sorry,” you shrug, not feeling very sorry at all anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett pulls Link’s chair closer to the desk and sits down. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap and apologize properly,” he says. You can see the amusement in his eyes, but your insides still clench with arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly hop down from the desk and approach the chair. You lift your leg to straddle his thighs, but before you get the chance, Rhett raises a hand to stop you. “No,” he says, nodding towards Link. “Facing Link. I want him to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link gets back up onto his knees, suddenly taking interest again. You feel his eyes on you as you sit on Rhett’s lap with your back to his chest. You can feel the hard ridge of his cock against your ass, and reach back to take it in your hand. Rhett doesn’t make any move to stop you so you start stroking it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett leans forward to speak directly into your ear and you shudder as his beard scratches the curve of your neck. You feel his warm breath against your ear before he says, “Apologize to Link.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His deep voice reverberates through you and while you try to play it cool, you let out an involuntary gasp. You look at Link who is sucking on his bottom lip, already red and swollen from eating you out. “Sorry, Link,” you mutter, doing your best to sound meek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay,” Link replies, just as quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett gives no indication that he’s satisfied, but he does start rocking his hips, pushing his cock through the tunnel of your hand. You let out a little whimper as you imagine him moving inside you. He wraps his arms around you posessively, one around your waist and the other around your neck, threading his fingers through your hair. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he says, thrusting his hips to punctuate the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have a response, so you just nod urgently. You need to feel him inside you, and soon; you’re already so wet and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He urges you up onto your feet so he can position his cock at your opening. His cock is thick, thicker than Link’s, and you’re going to have to take your time. Rhett patiently supports your ass as you ease down onto him, his cock stretching you wide. It’s almost painful, but the feeling of fullness is worth it. Your inner walls cling to him and you place your hands on his knees, squeezing gently as you take him fully inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sighs contentedly as you wiggle your hips slightly, getting used to the feeling of him. “Link,” Rhett says, in a low, rough voice. “Get back to what you were doing before I so rudely I interrupted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link had been staring with fascination at the two of you, taking in all the places where your bodies connected. Now he crawls toward you and sits back on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could never satisfy you alone,” Rhett growls in your ear. “He needs my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re desperate for Rhett to move, but Link’s tongue against your clit is almost enough to push you over the edge. You reach for Rhett to help keep you grounded, and fling an arm around his neck, already writhing on his cock as Link’s ministrations send shockwaves through your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett buries his face in your neck, kissing a line from your bare shoulder to that delicate spot just behind your ear. You shiver as he whispers, “ride Daddy’s cock,” right into your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have to be told twice. You rise up, just a few inches at first, enjoying the drag as his cock slides out of you, before dropping back down. Link does his best to keep his mouth on you, but before long, he’s unable to keep up with the rate at which you’re bouncing. Rhett‘s cock seems to penetrate even deeper each time, in a way that doesn’t seem possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link soon changes tack and focuses instead on the base of Rhett’s cock. You can feel his tongue connect the three of you on every down-stroke. Rhett coos a, “good boy,” and both you and Link moan in acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett smooths the hair on the top of your head, before using it as a grip to pull your head back towards him. He tries to kiss you, but you’re both breathing so heavily, your lips barely have time to connect. “You want Daddy’s come?” he breathes into your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Daddy,” you manage. Your legs are aching, but you’re already so close, you just push through the pain. His shirt against your back creates friction and heat between you and you wonder briefly if you’re going to have friction burns to go along with your sore legs tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett is becoming desperate, his earlier composure slipping as he starts thrusting his hips up to meet you. His rhythm is erratic and urgent, but it’s Link’s, “Fuck her Daddy,” that seems to push him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel his cock pulse inside you, and you clench tightly around him, your own orgasm barrelling towards you. As you slow, Link’s tongue is back on your clit, dipping lower to the seam where Rhett is stretching you open. You arch your back and let out a cry of pleasure as you come hard, your whole body lighting up. “Fuck, Rhett,” you gasp, coming to rest with your thighs spread across his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, the only sound in the room is you and Rhett panting heavily. Link kneels silently on the floor, allowing you both time to recover on his desk chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re the first to move, rising up and letting Rhett’s cock start to slide out, but Rhett stops you before you separate completely. “Sit here a while,” he murmurs. He turns you around so you’re sitting sideways, able to snuggle up against his warm, broad chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any instruction from Rhett, Link shuffles closer and wraps his arms around Rhett’s leg. He gives a contented sigh as he rests his head on Rhett’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” You say softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can come when he finishes his work,” Rhett says, and you can hear the smile in his voice. He strokes Link’s hair affectionately, Link leaning into his touch. “Maybe next time you’ll remember to invite me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>